Sailor Moon: #1 Molly
by Lost My Sheep
Summary: Serena finds out Molly's made new best friends with a snobby blonde named 'Danielle'. Serena finds something out about Molly and isn't sure what is is...


~*~Molly~*~  
  
Rini sat and watched as the rain poured down out of the sky and onto the window. The water trickled down onto the window Payne before splashing on the floor. Rini was doing her homework, which was about Sailor Moon.  
  
"My homework's about Sailor Moon!" She mumbled. Serena looked up from the TV.  
  
"Rini, everybody's homework's about Sailor Moon." Serena uttered back at Rini.  
  
"I guess so." Rini groaned lifting her pen and scribbling down a few words. "Uhh Serena…"  
  
Serena looked up from the TV again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How d'you spell 'Philosophy'?" Rini asked. Serena pulled a face and threw her Dad's dictionary at her. Rini flicked through the pages and yawned. She scribbled down a few more words onto the paper and then sighed. She opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"What now?" Serena snapped at Rini.  
  
"It's for my homework, what do you think about 'Sailor Moon'?" Rini asked. Serena blushed.  
  
"Well, Uhh, I thinks she's a great role model for girls and Uhh, we'd be dead without her." Serena stuttered.  
  
"Right." Rini sighed scribbling down a few more sentences onto her paper. "Now I'll ask Mom."  
  
Serena weekly smiled and went back to the TV, which blurted out a special news bulletin.  
  
'And now for brighter news Sailor Moon the mysterious local hero saved Tokyo again, this time with a tall dark man. This time it was at the Local mall, Judie Bench reports live from where the events took place…'  
  
"I'm on the news!" Serena cheered waving her arms and giggling. She stood up and turned off the TV. Slowly she shuffled down the hall and into the kitchen where Luna was fiddling with some newspapers.  
  
"What was on the news Serena?" Luna asked looking up from the Sailor Moon article.  
  
"Just some fund raiser for the RSPCA and a special news bulletin about me." Serena smiled again before sitting down. On one hand she could make some tea, or on the other hand she could go out and meet Molly.  
  
"I'm going out to meet Molly after I have a cup of tea, do you want anything Luna?" Serena said.  
  
"Oh nothing thanks…Actually I'd like some milk if you have any." Luna purred happily.  
  
"OK!" Serena turned the tea machine on and poured Luna out a saucer of milk. Just then the back door flung open and Rini and Serena's dad came through it. Her dad was carrying a stack of small plastic boxes.  
  
"Not now Rini, I'm busy!" He growled.  
  
"But dad, if I don't do this then I'll get in trouble at school!" Rini cried. "And that'll be because I didn't finish my homework!"  
  
"LATER RINI I'M BUSY!" Dad growled.  
  
"Sorry." Rini sniffed.  
  
Serena turned the bright yellow tea machine off and poured the hot brown liquid into a mint green cup and sipped it slowly. Rini took of her white Bunny boots and left them under the kitchen table. Serena poured Rini a cup of tea before putting on her shoes and coat.  
  
"MOM, DAD, I'M GOING TO MOLLY'S I'LL BE BACK LATER!" Serena called as she left the house.  
  
"BYE SERENA!" Her mom called after her.  
  
Serena walked down the street heading for Molly's house when she noticed something.  
  
"Molly?" She said to herself as she watched a blonde girl and a red haired girl (Molly) walk down the street. Serena carried on down the street until she reached a mint green house with a dark green door. She looked at the large black iron gates before ringing the bell. The intercom came on.  
  
"Hello, who is it?" Came Molly's Mom's voice.  
  
"It's Serena." Replied Serena. "Is Molly home?"  
  
"No, she's out with Danielle." Molly's mom's voice replied from over the intercom. "Sorry!"  
  
Serena felt angry and sad, for the first time in her life she was mad at Molly. She picked up the pace of her steps and chased after Molly and Danielle.  
  
"MOLLY!" She called at the top of her voice, her long blonde buns blowing back in the wind. Molly stopped and turned around, so did Danielle.  
  
"Hi Serena!" Molly greeted her in her weird American voice.  
  
"Is this the 'Serena' you were talking about?" Danielle butted in.  
  
"Molly what happened why are you hanging out and talking to her about me?" Serena asked catching her breath (or trying to.)  
  
"Serena, I got bored, you were off with those other girls, and you know Ami and Lita and ignoring me. What was I supposed to do?" Molly replied.  
  
"I didn't know Molly if I did I would have…." Serena began to protest.  
  
"Serena, what was Molly supposed to think? I mean it's not as if you're best friends anymore because we're best friends aren't we Molly?" Danielle butted in again.  
  
"Well, yeah." Molly replied going red.  
  
"Oh well, I'll be going then…Bye Molly." Serena said with large blue tears forming in her big blue eyes. She turned around and headed the other way.  
  
"Bye Serena." Molly called after her.  
  
Back at home Rini was trying to draw Sailor Moon when her Mom came into the room with a washing basket.  
  
"What you need is a newspaper trimming of Sailor Moon or a color photo!" She suggested as she put some clothes on the radiator.  
  
"I wish I had a photo of Sailor Moon but I'll have to find a picture from the newspaper." Rini sighed leaving her homework on the floor. The front door flung open and fast footsteps came down the hall.  
  
"HI SERENA!" Her mom called as she picked up the empty basket. Serena sniffed and whined as she ran upstairs.  
  
"Serena?" Her dad called as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"NOT NOW!" Serena wailed slamming her bedroom door shut. Serena slumped down beside her door and cried loudly. She sniffed and snuffled, whimpered and whined before huge tears formed in her eyes and she cried so hard it hurt. There was a tiny thud of footsteps coming up the stairs and stopped.  
  
"Serena?" Came a young girls voice. "Serena, are you OK?" Rini tiptoed her way over to Serena's bedroom door and turned the handle.  
  
Chick  
  
Rini felt herself feel angry and she tried again.  
  
Chick  
  
The door wasn't opening so Rini had another idea that wasn't so bright. She grabbed her funny looking Luna-P ball and began to bounce it.  
  
"LUNA-P TRANSFORM!" Rini called and the small ball that looked like Luna turned into a small chain saw and a pair of red (Sailor-V) goggles for protection. Rini took the goggles on and casually put them on.  
  
"Serena, Please come out!" Rini begged as she reached for the chainsaw.  
  
"N-N-No! G-G-G-Go Away!" Serena stuttered trying to keep her tears back. Rini grabbed the mini chainsaw and revved it up, she reached as far up the door as possible and turned the engine on. A big black fur ball with long silver claws knocked down Rini.  
  
"AHHH!" Rini cried as she tumbled down to the ground. Her chainsaw engine stopped still and everything was quiet.  
  
"Mama, Papa…" Rini mumbled under her breath trying to push herself up. She got to her feet and looked down at the black fur ball and Luna-P. The fur ball was Luna; she'd tried to stop Rini disturbing Serena and seceded. Rini frowned and stared at Luna.  
  
"BAD KITTY." She shouted at Luna. Rini bent down and grabbed Luna by the scruff. "Bad kitty's go outside." Rini stomped down stairs with Luna-P ball rolling along beside her.  
  
Serena stood up and wiped her tear-streamed face. The tears had left silver lines down her face and her eyes had swelled up and had gone red. She shuffled over to her dressing table and began to look through her photo album. She saw many pictures of her and Molly on field trips and on holidays together. The latest on she had in her album was taken a day before she became Sailor Moon, the day they'd gone swimming at the beach and they'd spotted a large manta-ray. Serena smiled and more silver tears fell from her eyes, trickled down her face and soaked the pictures in the album.  
  
"Molly…" Serena uttered her words like an echoing corridor and the person at the end, was Molly, walking away following  
  
Danielle. Serena blew her nose and changed for bed, it was still early but she didn't care.  
  
"Wake up Seri! Time for school, you're supposed to be picking Molly up on the way so you don't want to be late do you?" Serena's mom asked cheerily. She opened the crescent moon curtains and revealed the hot sun and daytime.  
  
"M-M-M-M-Molly…" Serena mumbled falling out of bed. Her mom smiled before leaving the room and closing the door. Serena's head thumped on the floor and she bit her tongue.  
  
"YEOOOOOOOOWWW!" Serena yelled running around the room trying to stop the blood. "BY NONGUE'S NEEDING!" She screamed. Serena let out a mouthful of blood and wailed. Serena's bedroom door creaked open and Small Lady, Rini came through in her school uniform holding Luna-P ball.  
  
"Don't worry air-head." Rini told her as she bounced Luna-P. "LUNA-P TRANSFORM!" Luna-P disappeared and appeared again. Serena's tongue felt better and she put it back in her mouth.  
  
"Thanks R." Serena said to her before shoving her out the room. Serena began to put her school uniform on when Luna jumped through her window.  
  
"Serena I…" Luna began  
  
"AHHH LUNA!" Serena cried pulling on her top. "I'M GETTING DRESSED!" Serena put her hair up in bunches before turning to her little black companion.  
  
"What?" She hissed putting her crescent moon studs in. Luna threw her the Imperium crystal pendant and began to speak again.  
  
"Serena I need you to come down town, the dark moon's are attacking and they have Molly hostage." Luna explained.  
  
"Oh No! Molly!" Serena felt herself cry and collapse again.  
  
"I can't Luna, I can't do it." Serena protested in-between large huffs and huge blue tears.  
  
"Serena, believe in yourself and you can do anything!" Luna cheered her on jumping out the window and landing on her front garden. "Hurry up or they'll kill her." Serena took her Imperium crystal pendant and called out.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena began to transform into Sailor Moon.  
  
"LETS GO!" She told Luna as she ran down the street.  
  
Molly had been captured by the dark moons and would only let her go if they had the Imperium crystal. They'd bound and gagged her and hid her in a trapdoor in this shopping center. Serena kidded to a halt at Tokyo shopping center and saw the dark moons.  
  
"LET MOLLY GO," She demanded holding her moon crescent wand in the air. "OR I'LL BE FORCED TO GO TO EXTREME MEASURES!" Serena ran forwards and pointed her wand at the black moon leader.  
  
"Oh, and what are these 'extreme' measures miss moon?" He laughed jumping down from the roof. "If you give us the Imperium crystal we'll give you Her and Tuxedo Mask." He laughed even harder as he strolled up to Sailor Moon.  
  
"What have you done to him?" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Oh nothing yet." The black moon leader joked. Just then four figures appeared in the sky, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. They landed in front of Serena (SM) and stood their ground. The three youngest dark moons jumped down from the roof and attacked Mercury, Mars and Venus. Jupiter stood next to Serena and frowned at the dark moon leader.  
  
"You look familiar." Jupiter said to him.  
  
"Ahhhh, Lita what is a game without a twist?" He cackled. Lita (SJ) recognized his voice and collapsed to her knees.  
  
"No, Andrew why?" She cried as the dark moon leader bent down to her.  
  
"Because," He began holding a knife. "It is destiny!" He cackled stabbing Jupiter with the knife. Serena jumped up and kicked Andrew (The arcade guy/black moon leader) in the face.  
  
"Ahhhh" He growled as blood poured from his face.  
  
"Moon Power Halation!" Serena shouted pointing her moon crescent wand at Andrew.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Lita howled clutching her gaping wound.  
  
"GARRRRR, MASTER I FAILED YOU…" Andrew cried as he turned to a pile of dust. The other dark moons began to shrivel and die slowly turning into the large piles of dust. A light shot out of no-where and two figures a man and a woman.  
  
"Molly, Darien!!" Serena chirped dashing forwards forgetting she was still Sailor Moon. She ripped the duck-tape gags off Molly and Darien's mouths and her smile faded. "Molly, are you OK?" Serena asked turning from Sailor Moon to Serena.  
  
"Serena, you're Sailor Moon?" Molly asked feeling weird.  
  
"Uh huh." Serena laughed uniting Molly and Darien.  
  
"Serena, you did a good job, even if it meant killing A-N-D-R-E-W." Darien sighed and walked away.  
  
"Gees," Serena groaned pulling a face. "Some people never thank you if you do something good."  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry I didn't know a…" Molly apologized.  
  
"It's OK," Serena smiled picked up Rini's KO-ed body.  
  
"No, there's something else, I can't be here, not with you…. ever." Molly cried with big icy blue tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Molly?" Serena was spellbound. What did Molly mean by 'Not with you…. ever,' anyway? Well this story's finished but there'll be another one fitting onto the end of the one soon. 


End file.
